Captured
by paigelovesthejaw
Summary: Katniss is captured by the Capitol. Over time she then knows who she loves. She misses him dearly. She is then convinced that the President of 13 is evil, and has killed Prim. She tries to stay strong for her, but she can't. She eventually breaks down and is hungry for revenge. She also witnesses deaths. Which, contribute to her break downs. Will she ever be the same?
1. The smell of blood and roses

I look around at my surroundings, I am an inch deep in mud, my arm and left temple are both bleeding. All I remember is being knocked out by- by- by- I can't seem to remember who, I think it was Johanna. I mean she was the only one with me- or was she? I can't seem to remember anything clearly.

I hear screams, cries of pain, someone yelling my name, I think it was Peeta. Or was it? It sounded like him, but with my how crazed my mind is, it could of been anyone. I get up remembering Beetee's plan to electrify the land around the lightning tree. I start walking around and stumble and trip and just catch myself before I fall. I see Brutus dead on the ground, Finnick and Enobaria looking at each other, poised to fight but look like they are talking it out, and Beetee lying on the ground. I look at him and my eyes lock on his hand. He has a knife tied to a wire. Did he try to jam it into the forcefield? Is that how he landed there? I instantly- without thinking- tie the the wire to one of my arrows and launch it into the little square on the forcefield.

There is a huge explosion, and I get knocked to the ground with all of it's force. I hear screams- even louder this time- yelling my name. Suddenly I am in a hovercraft. I see someone- he smells clearer than he looks, rose and blood- I shudder at the smell. Then all is dark.

I see the district 1 boy, Marvel throwing the spear at the same time I launch my arrow, his spear hits Rue, the female tribute from 11, my arrow slicing through his neck. Then it jumps to Glimmer's body, swollen and oozing green goo. I see Foxface's emaciated body, hand covered in Nightlock juice. Then I see Clove, lifeless on the ground, after Thresh broke her skull with a rock. Then I see something that I never even saw with my own eyes but when it happens I cannot stop it.

I see Thresh and Cato fighting, not just any old fight, both covered in blood and sweat, in fact you can see the anger in their eyes- Rue, from Thresh's district and Clove, from Cato's district both dead- they are avenging their deaths. They both stand there sizing each other up, when suddenly Cato lunges at Thresh, getting stabbed in the leg in the process- Cato is now wounded, which gives Thresh an advantage. Cato now even more angered now that he is wounded, charges at Thresh, yet a second time. Thresh falls onto the ground in the process of backing up. Cato is now on top of him, saying things, that must get Thresh angry because you can tell by the way he thrashes under Cato. Cato then pulls out his dagger, stabbing Thresh repeatedly, you can tell when he is dead because all the life drains from his body, but Cato keeps stabbing him.

Finally I wake up, surrounded by guards. I thrash on the bed in the handcuffs but no success in breaking free. I yell at one of them but no response. They are ignoring me, pretending I am asleep so they don't have to look at me, pretending I am not yelling. I am enraged with anger and thrash around and eventually catch hold of one of the guard's shirts. I pull him over to the bed and turn him around so I see his face, instantly I know these aren't regular guards, they are avoxes. I can tell by the way they swallow twice, how they purse their lips. He gives me a distressed look, I probably just caused him another nights torture, by pulling him out of formation.

Then, the guards walk out of the room and a new set of guards come in with someone in the middle I can't see, but I know who it is by the smell- roses and blood. He emerges from the guards and comes over to me.

"Hello, Ms. Everdeen."


	2. Is it a dream, or home sweet home?

**A/N So thank you if you actually read this! I would love love it if you reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I was not Suzanne Collins so therefore I do NOT own the Hunger Games.**

I want to say something insulting, but all I manage is a groan. President Snow smirks after hearing the sound of pain. I mean that is all he wants to bring on anyone. Pain. His snake eyes lock on me and I turn away quickly, for if you look into a snake's eyes you never know what they will bring onto you. Whether it's good or evil. Snakes are dangerous. That's when the snake begins to talk.

"Aren't you excited for today's events? I know I am." Then he smirks, even worse than earlier, then he is out the door, leaving me stranded in thought. What does he mean 'today's events?' Does he have Peeta too? Who else does he have? I try to get up, but am brought back to the bed by the handcuffs. I think I might actually fall asleep because I don't know why, but I am tired. I close my eyes and find my self stranded in nightmare land.

I look around and there is only 3 people in the room. Prim, President Snow, and myself. The room is dark black and red splattered everywhere. President Snow starts talking. "Primrose Everdeen, you have violated my laws for how the reaping is supposed to go smoothly, you created distress in the crowd by your screaming, now you will be executed next week. If you tell anyone, your execution date will be moved forward to an earlier date, plus further punishments. Now, I suggest you keep calm and keep your mouth shut. I'm serious, if I find out that your sister, Katniss, knows about this, well, you know the punishments. Good, day." Then he walks out and says nothing more. I look at Prim and she starts crying. I want to go hug her, but apparently I am not in the room.

Next thing I know, I am looking into the snake's eyes again. "Hello, glad to see you. About today, well you get to meet your first client. He will be torturing you until you tell about the rebel's plan."

"What plan?" I yell back.

"You should know, I mean you blew up the arena and all. How could you do that without knowing? You couldn't." He simply whispers. Probably so no guards hear.

"I don't know anything! Now, since we agreed not to lie to each other you should not consider my words lies." I say in a tone that hopefully shuts him up.

"And, you should know I am not lying either. We know you knew something. You should tell us, or there will be punishments. Good day, Ms. Everdeen." He walks out of the room. Gone.

The guards yank off my handcuffs, and push me out of the room. I almost fall but, instead I bump into someone. I look up and almost faint. It's my-my-mm-yy-my father. He looks at me, his grey eyes staring down at me. I stop in my tracks, but a guard runs into and pushes me onto the ground. I land on my face on the white tiles that smell like amonia. My hands hurt and I don't know why. I look down at them and they are bleeding. I look around suspecting to see a knife and when I do I am terrified. The knife is in a guard sticking out of his heart. Who stabbed him?

"Let's go, Katniss! The reinforcements are coming. Let's go! Don't just stand there like an idiot with your jaw open. Come on!" My father screams into my ear, but I don't move. That is when he lifts me up and runs through the hallway. They must of given me a drug because then I am happy and start giggling at the bobing up and down from the running. What drug makes you happy? Morpling. We finally reach a room with a pink sparkling wall. Posters of Finnick, Peeta, Johanna, and me all over the walls. Black marker surrounding the posters. The carpet on the floor has all the victors of the all the Hunger Games so far, including me and Peeta. The room has and odd smell to it. I can't place it but it smells weird. We reach the side window where a buzzing sound starts. My father opens the window and shoves me through it. Is he trying to kill me? I'm falling... Then I hit the floor of something I crawl to a seat receiving rug burns from the itchy black carpet on the floor. My dad jumps out the window and lands in the spot I did. I sit there not talking at all even when he asks me questions. He finally gets up and grabs some medicine and bandages. He squirts the medicine onto the bandages then wraps my hands. "How are you, Katniss?" He says.

"How the heck do you think I am? We thought you died! Apparently you just abandoned us when we needed you most! Where did you go? Is that where you are taking me? How the heck did you get this hovercraft?" I scream into his face. His grey eyes pouring into mine.

I get up and kick him. When he is about to grab me I run through the hallway and hide. He yells my name and tells me to come out but I just sit there and rock back and forth telling myself I will be okay. The dorm bed smells of some flower and is as hard as a rock. I thought it was supposed to be a bed? Heck, that ain't happening. The sheets are gray, the walls are covered with soft gray carpet, and the curtain giving me privacy is soft violet. I lay down forcing a weird taste coming into my mouth. I try to ignore the taste and hardness of the bed. I close my eyes and try to fall asleep. I think I fade away because it feels like I am floating. Or falling.

My tongue is dry, and has a bad taste. I look around and everywhere Peeta and Prim are scared and they are screaming. It still feels like I am falling. Falling...falling...falling... It stays like that for like 30-no-40 minutes. When I finally wake up I am still lying on the rock bed. Instead, though I am looking into snake eyes. I scream and scream and scream. I toss and turn trying to not see him. Then, thats when a bow appears in my hands and an arrow already notched in it. I aim it at Snow and shoot. I am then stirred awake by something appearing in the snake's place. I kick and scream until the creature lets go of me. I get up right when I am able bodied-not able minded- I pounce on it. I soon find myself on top of a man who is now on the ground. "Katniss...please...get off of me," He says, I recognize the voice and jump off.

**Who do you guys think this man is? Huh? Huh? So anyway please review it is appreciated. So if you read this THANKS!**


	3. He knows and loves

**Hey guys! Please review! It is appreciated and helps me as I write. Thanks!**

"I hate you! I hate you. I hate you." I scream as he jumps off making me fly backwards. "I hate you, Dad. You left us to die! I hate you!" I scream and run off. I run until I happen to find a small cabinet in the corner. I open it and find it is larger than I had thought. I climb in and shut the door behind me. I am engulfed in darkness until I find a light switch. I click the lights on and my mouth flies open, no sound escaping though, as I see all the pictures of me. All me. Me. Me. Me. I crawl deeper, flicking on another light. As I crawl deeper and deeper the sweet smell of bread gets stronger and stronger.

I keep hearing muffled screams, but I just assume those are just in my head, I did go through two Hunger Games you know! My mind has been crazed since, nightmares, screams, blood, pain. All comes from that experience. All of it, all the time. I huddle in the corner where the sweet bread smell is just right. I huddle my knees to my chest and and rest my head there. I close my eyes, hearing another scream. I think I eventually fall asleep because the next thing I know my stomach is growling. I give into hunger and crawl my way out of the cubby. Still freaked out by the eccentric person who must stalk me.

Once I make it out I notice a trail of blood. Blood? How did that get here? I follow the path that leads to me to the place that we fell in to the hovercraft. I fall in agony as pain hits my temple. I see my dad dead-I think-and scream as I see the snake that haunts my dreams. Or is this all just a big dream?

I screech as a peacekeeper picks me up. He runs and the hovercraft is now going up instead of down. Is it a different driver? We go up and up and up until we are at a door. The peacekeeper throws me in and I land on the floor with a thud. Then he jumps in and lands right beside me.

He reaches down and picks me up. "I'm sorry about your guard, but I would be dead if I didn't do that," He whispers into my ear, so it isn't obvious that he is talking to me. We are surrounded by peacekeepers, guards, and the snake, himself. We make it back to my room, the peacekeeper looks down into my eyes and there is a certain kindness in them. There is a sparkle in them, also.

"May I ask what your name is? I know you know mine." I whisper so the guards outside my door don't hear.

"Reed Mellark," He whispers back.

"You ar-" I start to say but, he cuts me off.

"Don't. I have been assigned to be your personal guard so I will be sleeping in your room tonight," He says. I arch an eyebrow at him. Then he says, "Not in that way! Peeta loves you, not me!" He says in a stressful tone.

"Good. I miss him, Reed, I miss him!" I cry. "Please, I want to go back to him, but Snow has me. I want to go home. To him and Prim!"

"Shush. If Snow hears you... you don't want to know what will happen," He says. "I'm here because of Snow too. Can you promise me something?"

"Sure. Like what?"

"When you get rescued, I know you will, please remember to take me with you, otherwise I die. As punishment, since I was supposed to watch you carefully," He says.

"Of course," I say. "I will. I promise."

"You should get some sleep," He says.

"You too," I say. He looks at me funny.

"I have to watch you," He says.

"I'm not going anywhere without you."

"Fine, but I am not sleeping. I will rest though."

"That's fine with me." I change and then hop into bed. "You can take off your hat." With that said he does. He looks so much like Peeta. I interrupt my own thoughts "Were you the one who killed my father?"

"That wasn't your father. That was Koik he worked with your father though."

"Then when I said 'dad' how come he didn't say he wasn't my father?" I ask, curiosity getting the best of me.

"He's an avox," he says.

"Why what did he do? Why?" I yell into space that eventually will drift over to his ears.

"Katniss shush! If Snow hears you, we both will be dead! What Koik did is...very, very bad. Just to warn you, you will be disgusted after I say this-" he starts but I interrupt him.

"I've been through 2 Hunger Games...I don't think I can be anymore disgusted," I say, irritated that everyone treats me as if I am a kid.

"Okay, Katniss, but don't say I didn't warn you. Koik...umm...raped his daughters and stalked you," he says flatly. I start balling my eyes out right when he says it. I don't know why I do, but I think it has something to do with that he raped his daughters and that whole time it could've been me.

"Wh...Whh...what...were hi...s...his daug..daug...hters'...daughters' names?" I stutter.

"Limenes and Princoss," he says. "Both of them were violently murdered by...by Koik," he finishes. I start balling again, and I just contained myself too!

"Reed, how old were they and where did they live?"

"He lived in District 13, but came to 12 because his daughters looked like they lived in the seam. They were seventeen-year-old twins," he says. "Same age as you. After he killed them he wanted someone else that looked just like them and was the same age as them. You fit the description, so he stalked you and just about had you where he wanted you then you were sent into the Games. After you came back he almost had you again and you went into the Quarter Quell. Then you were captured by Snow and he ran all the way back to District 13 so he could snatch the hovercraft he lived in and took all his pictures he had of you with him. His brother drove him to get you. The room you slept in was the room he spent his time admiring you."

"Did he bake?" I ask. "I smelt bread in that room."

"I don't know. Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. I don't know," he says.

"I am scared Peeta!" CRAP. I just called him Peeta, but he looks so much like him.

"I know," he says. "You have to sleep now, though." How come he didn't say anything about me calling me Peeta?

"S-," I try to say something but I fall asleep trying. "S-," I try again.

"Shooo," he says as he strokes my hair out of my face. "Shooo, Katniss, shooo."

"Peeta." I say to the figure in front of me that looks like Peeta. "I love you, Peeta. I am sorry for not saying that earlier. I didn't know I loved you till now." I whisper.

"He knows," the figure whispers into my ear. "He knows. He has and always will love you."


	4. Letters can hurt, you just don't know it

**A/N: So sorry about the long wait. I had really bad writer's block and school and blarg! But hope you enjoy!**

~1 week later~

"Now, Katniss just tell us what the rebels' plan is and you can go." Snow tells me.

"What plan?" I screech as loud as I can possibly muster, which isn't very loud because my face still hurts from them beating me earlier. "I don't know of _any _plan." Someone from the corner of the room comes and slaps me so hard that I know it will leave a mark for at least a while anyway.

"Stop lying," he whispers in my ear before he goes back to the corner.

"I am not lying! I don't kn-" I start but am not able to finish because I am punched left to right so much my head is spinning.

"I think we should just get her ready for the hijacking. We need her to kill Coin. Which I am pretty sure she will want to kill her anyway. She did kill her sister." Wait, what does hijacking mean? Coin, who is Coin? She killed Prim? Prim is dead? "Then we will send her to District 13. We need to want to kill Peeta too. Once Peeta is dead there is no one left that is good with words. Let's go, take her with!" He says pointing to me. Some guard grabs my arms and jerks me forward.

We reach a room with a TV and a syringe and a little bottle with a yellow liquid in it. I am jerked into the room and am picked up and strapped to the bed. The TV starts playing and it is Peeta and the careers in our first games. I am injected with the liquid and a spark of hate towards the boy starts emerging.

Why is he with the careers? Why is he helping them, giving them help? Why was he trying to kill me? I thought he loved me! It was all an act? Everyone thought he loved me though! I thought he loved me. How is it that it was an act? I saved his life and he tried to kill me! He tried to kill me! Then they just keep changing the shots. Peeta saying stuff and causing District 12 to be blown up. Wait if District 12 was blown up how did Coin kill my sister? Did Gale get my family to the woods? Or even somewhere something safer? Or did someone else save my family?

"How do you feel about this young man?" Someone says pointing Peeta. I can't find the words for how I feel so I just growl. I hate him. "Good." I growl again. "Do you want to kill him?" I growl. "Okay, good." Then the same person goes over to the TV and changes it to Coin? killing Prim.

"Is that Coin?" I manage to spit out in between growls. The person nods. "Who is she?"

"District 13's President." He spits out like he hates her.

"Do you know her?" I ask.

"Kid, stop going into personal life! Yes, I do know her."

"How?" He glares at me. "Sorry." I mumble.

"Fine, you will probably forget anyways, your mind will get clogged up with Snow's hate for Peeta. You are going think it is your hate though. She is my mother. She beat me. Then she sent me into the games. She contacted Snow and made him put me in the games. She rejected me." I feel bad for him.

"Why are you here?"

"I told you!" He yells. "Stop talking to me! Sh—uutt up!" He stutters at the shut part and I immediately know there is some meaning behind that word to him.

I sit back into the chair when I am injected with a needle. The morphling side effects sink in. "We ar-" A voice starts to say but I sink off into the water that is rising up and taking me captive.

I wake up falling? How could I be falling? I look around and I see the sky and some trees and people on the ground yelling my name. I have white roses all around me. When I reach the ground I start going crazy and the people inject me with something.

When I wake up I am in a room with black walls that look like glass, probably so they can see me but I can't see them, and a white ceiling and a glittery black floor. I am hooked up to machines all over the place. I lay back down and try to get comfortable but it is hard with the wires all over the place.

I hear a voice from all over the place saying that Peeta would be here soon. I start shaking when the voice said Peeta. I want to kill him. He is a mutt. He is a monster. He killed all of District 12. I want to kill Coin too but I don't know where she is.

Peeta walks in and comes over to give me a hug but once he reaches me I choke him. He needs to die. When all the hate comes surging back I squeeze harder. He falls unconscious and I let go. Some doctor injects me with something and I fall into something that must be near a coma but I will wake up from.

I wake up with Coin at my side. "You are a monster, a mutt. Worse than Peeta."

"Why is that?"

"You killed Prim, my baby sister."

"No I didn't. She is alive."

"How am I supposed to trust you when your own son trusted you and was beaten and sent into the games?"

"Oh, no! That was my mother. She was the President before me."

"I want to see Prim, now." I say in a low growl.

"Okay, okay. I will go and get her now."

She walks out and I sit there for 15 minutes until Prim comes in.

"Katniss!" Prim says enthusiastically. She comes over and gives me a hug. "They are saying I should become a doctor!" She starts. I smile, I am happy for her. "But, my first patient is you. I requested you." I smile again. "We will start off with hmmm…" She stops to think. "Letters! You are going to write Peeta letters!"

"Is he going to read them?"

"Maybe." Is her easy answer.

She hands me a piece of paper and a pen. She leaves the room to get envelopes. I start to write even though she told me to wait.

_November 14, 2058_

_Peeta, I know you are going to deny all the bad things you are, but you are them! A mutt. A monster. A killer. A vicious, deceiving, evil, mutt, monster, killer mix! Look at yourself! Not on the outside, but the inside. Well, actually both. Why are you that way? You lied! You are a lying, deceiving monster-mutt-killer. You told me that you loved me! You didn't! You lied to me and the capitol and everyone watching you that night and the repeats and the repeats. I still see the interviews on TV today! In fact I still see the interviews from the 1__st __Hunger Games! You told me you loved me, I believed the lying, deceiving, vicious monster! You joined the careers and tried to kill me! _

_Bye, _

_ Katniss_

I finish it before she even comes back in the room. I set it on the table by my bed and fall asleep.

**(A/N: I thought since it is getting into this time I would do POV's! Tell me if you don't like this. But, I kinda need to do it because I don't know where to go with Katniss yet. I need to give it thought. K? K!)**

**PEETA'S POV:**

She tried to kill me. She tried to kill me! Prim comes to my room and said that Katniss is going to be writing letters to me for therapy. She also said that she had one to give me right now. She hands me the envelope that had clearly written letters on the front of it.

**_To: Peeta Mellark_**

**_ From: Katniss Everdeen_**

I open the envelope carefully.

**_November 14, 2058_**

_Peeta, I know you are going to deny all the bad things you are, but you are them! A mutt. A monster. A killer. A vicious, deceiving, evil, mutt, monster, killer mix! Look at yourself! Not on the outside, but the inside. Well, actually both. Why are you that way? You lied! You are a lying, deceiving monster-mutt-killer. You told me that you loved me! You didn't!_

But, I do love her. I do, I do, I do!

_ You lied to me and the capitol and everyone watching you that night and the repeats and the repeats. I still see the interviews on TV today! In fact I still see the interviews from the 1__st __Hunger Games! You told me you loved me, I believed the lying, deceiving, vicious monster! You joined the careers and tried to kill me! _

_Bye, _

_ Katniss_

After I read it I break down and cry. I eventually cry myself to sleep.


	5. I need to do something

**A/N: Well, I like this guy but I don't think he likes me but one of his classmates was talking to me and my friend and she was like "You and him, like have something going on between each other" and made a heart with her hands. Do you think he likes me? I don't think he does but IDK. Help?! P.S. The guy is my best friend. **

**Hmmm… let's see… Katniss or Peeta? Let us go with… PEETA!**

Does see really think that about me? I must go and talk with her. I must. I find myself walking towards her room. I fall short when I reach the doorway. Do I really wanna do this? I hear footsteps creep up behind me.

"Peeta, you have to go in and talk to her." The voice I recognize to be Haymitch tells me.

"I know." I put my fingers on the cold handle and slowly creep it open. I take one footstep in and the wooden board creeks and I slap myself on the inside.

"Who is it?" I hear a frightened Katniss say.

"It's me, Peeta."

"What do you want?" She says suddenly angry.

"Can I just talk to you?" I ask practically begging.

"Talk. Make it quick." She says.

"What did I do? I do love you! Who told you I didn't? I always have and always will! I am sorry! Please! I may seem like a mutt but listen to me! I love you! I was trying to save you by keeping the careers away from you! I love you! Only you! I will love you forever!"

She just sits there silently doesn't answer me, doesn't look at me. Prim comes in and looks at me and silently tells me it is time to leave. I walk away regretting how hard I pushed those words on her. She has a severed soul, scarred heart, and confused mind.

How could I do that to her? I run to my room and jump into the shower. I get out and get dressed in whatever is at the top of my drawers. I fall onto my bed and start crying. I cry so much that I have to go rinse my face before I go to dinner.

I walk out and go grab my dinner and decide to sit at the table Finnick and Annie are sitting at. They get quiet when I sit down. I slide in on the bench Annie is sitting on.

"Peeta, what happened?" Annie whispers. I just shake my head no so she will drop the subject.

I eat my dinner quickly and go up to my room. I slide down into the corner of the room and rest my head on my knees. How could someone tell her that I don't love her? Maybe she just needs to be reminded of everything we used to have. Everything. That is going to be hard. Especially with her being in that state.

Does she not remember anything? Is everything twisted? Where would I start? I would need help. I can't do it by myself. I break down every time she does so how I do it by myself? Prim is already helping. Finnick and Annie would help. Haymitch since District 13 doesn't allow alcohol.

Would it be possible? Even with the rebellion going on? I don't know.

**KATNISS POV:**

Is he telling me the truth? Should I believe what he said? Or is he lying to me? Prim looks at me and tells me in my ear to write. She hands me paper and a pen.

_Peeta, _

_I don't think you are really telling me the truth. You lie to me all the time. So why would I believe you after you tried to kill me? I don't know why I would there is no sense in that option. I am just a girl and trying to find my true feelings and here you come and confuse me. Everything you do makes me get even more confused. I built up walls so I wouldn't fall for things like this. We live in a cruel world. Prim was reaped, right? And I volunteered? I did that because I knew for certain that I love her. I don't know if I love you or if you love me. You tell me you do but you lie. So there is no possible way you love me. You are a mutt a lying one too. And I fell for you. _

_Goodbye, _

_Katniss_

I can't do this anymore. Everything is confusing. I sort out some of the things and then he comes and confuses me again. Is this how every girl that loves a guy is like? Or is it just me? I am confused. I hear the wooden board creek and my head snaps in the direction of the door and it is just my mom.

"Hey honey." She says.

"Hi, mom."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm confused, mom."

"I know, honey."

"I sort through some of the things and then he comes and confuses me."

"Honey, Peeta loves you. I know you don't believe him but please believe me."

I look away and just sit there. I stare off into space and a tear runs down my cheek. I don't know what to do. I can't control my feelings. I feel like if I believe that he loves me I will end up with my heart trampled into the ground.

He is really good with words and he could easily deceive me. His words could convince me of everything but are they the truth? I don't know! That is the problem. He lies too easily for me to believe him. He tried to kill me! So why does part of me believe him?

I don't know what to do! I finally break down completely. I start crying. I pull my knees up to my chest. The tears run down my cheeks and I can't stop them from coming. I get up from my bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't keep wasting time doing nothing. I can't handle having time to just sit here and think! I am going to do something."

I stomp out of the room and the guards check me as I am leaving to make sure I don't have anything with me. One of them which I learned his name is Barry gives me a high five as I walk out. I walk down to the cafeteria and when I walk in everyone stares at me like I am some sort of creature they have never seen before.

I go up to the window where you receive your food.

"Hello, Katniss." Greasy Sae says.

"Hi." I make a smile.

"Nice to see you." She hands me my food and I say thank you and look around for a table I could sit at. I spot Finnick and Annie sitting at the table in the corner of the room. I walk over to them and ask if I can sit next to them. They nod their heads and I slide in next to Annie.

"Hey, Katniss!" Annie says.

"Hi." I force a smile.

I finish up my soup and then I get up and wander around aimlessly. I wander for a long time because the next thing I know the intercom is telling everyone to get to bed. I make my way back to the hospital and crawl into bed. I fall asleep after an hour or so of thinking.

**A/N: OK, I am so so sorry about the long wait for this chapter but I have been so busy. We recently moved and between unpacking, organizing, school, homework and chores, I have had exactly NO time to write. So I hope you forgive me. But we have TWO WHOLE WEEKS of Christmas Break and I plan to write as much as I absolutely can! **

**But OK about this guy a while ago we were outside and it was cold and stuff so I had on my coat which was broken and wouldn't zip and I was walking back and forth shivering and he gave me his coat. :) Thought I would tell you that but I will let you go. PLEASE REVIEW! And include what you think about the guy and stuff. REVIEW TIME!**


End file.
